Twisted Foxy
Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). is a twisted, menacing counterpart of the original Foxy, which was created by William Afton to hunt down and kill Charlotte Emily. He is one of the four twisted animatronics appearing in the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Physical Appearance Twisted Foxy looks similar to Nightmare Foxy, in that he has a dark color scheme, glowing eyes and fur covering his left hand, but unlike Nightmare Foxy, Twisted Foxy's snout is intact, and sports less rips overall, but his endoskeleton can still be seen underneath the rips in his suit. His endoskeleton's jaws appear to be more flesh-like as opposed to robotic, his hook is different from the hooks of Foxy's other counterparts, and he has a strange, fungus like material around the handle of his hook. As seen from his funko plush product, his legs do not seem very different from his classic counterpart. It should be noted that the twisted appearance of a twisted animatronic is due to a high-pitched frequency emitted from a disc shaped device attached to the animatronic that was developed by William Afton. This device disrupts the natural processes of the brain causing onlookers to see the illusory twisted appearance or a very pretty version that is described like looking like "candy", based on how they subconciously view what they are looking at. Personality Like the other Twisted Animatronics, Twisted Foxy has no discernable personality. He exists to follow William Afton's orders. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Twisted Foxy appears in Chapter 6 of the novel, when Charlie and John search Charlie's old childhood home, which was severely damaged by a tornado. Charlie first sees Twisted Foxy in the hidden room where the Twisteds dug out of the "graves" they hide in at daytime. At this point he is deactivated, half buried in the ground. She examines the animatronic, but Twisted Foxy and his sound device become active. Twisted Foxy tries to capture and kill Charlie, but ends up beheaded by John. Trivia * A rejected piece of concept art of Twisted Foxy bears a closer resemblance to Nightmare Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. * Twisted Foxy, in his concept art, used to possess a long, fleshy tongue, but it was scrapped because LadyFiszi (the twisted animatronics' designer) thought it looked weird and wasn't very suitable to place in the jaws."Sadly it looked weird and couldn't place very well in his jaws :/" - LadyFiszi. Concept arts for The Twisted Ones pt1. FNaF Reddit. **Ironically, this makes him the second animatronic that used to have a tongue before his design was finished, Nightmare Foxy being the first. *Almost all of Twisted Foxy's official depictions show him digging out of the ground, with only his upper half visible. The only official product that shows his legs is Funko's plushie of Twisted Foxy. *It is unknown why Twisted Foxy did not join the other Twisted Animatronics to travel towards Charlie's current location. Presumably it was stuck in the ground and could not get up or Afton had it wait at the house in case she returned. Gallery TheTwistedOnes.jpg|Twisted Foxy's Teaser Screen TwistedOnesConcepts1.jpg|A concept art of Twisted Foxy by LadyFiszi. TwistedFoxy-RejectedConcept.jpg|A rejected concept of Twisted Foxy. images (6).jpeg|Twisted Foxy Unfinished Poster TwistedFoxy-FunkoPOP.jpg|Twisted Foxy's Funko POP! References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Twisteds Category:Animatronics